


Never Gonna Give Up, Not Now, Not Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Never Giving Up: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cattle Prods/Prods, Consensual, Death, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: What if Steve is not doing so well after his last Wo Fat experience, What can his ohana do?, Danny comes up with a plan to save his lover's life, & get him back to where he was before, No matter the cost, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is the start of my series, Please read & enjoy!!!!*





	Never Gonna Give Up, Not Now, Not Ever:

*Summary: What if Steve is not doing so well after his last Wo Fat experience, What can his ohana do?, Danny comes up with a plan to save his lover's life, & get him back to where he was before, No matter the cost, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the start of my series, Please read & enjoy!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins let out some tears, as Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was giving her an update on what is going on with Commander Steve McGarrett, who was her former lover, but is not certain, what he is to her anymore, Officer Kono Kalakaua wrote to her, & updated that Danny & Steve are officially a couple now. The Loudmouth Detective noticed the tears, & said, "Hey, Cath, It's gonna be okay, No matter what, We **_will be_** there for him, Whatever he needs, Let's not give up on him, okay ?", The Beautiful Intelligence Officer nodded,  & sniffled, as she composed herself, cause she wants to be on the top of her game, to help out where she can.

 

"It's my fault, If I didn't take so long coming back from Afghanistan, I would be here helping you guys catch the son of a bitch, I will never forgive myself, If anything happens to Steve." She wore that guilt on her sleeve everyday, after she chose to stay. "You listen to me, You didn't do this, You didn't have an vendetta against Steve, You didn't pump him full of drugs, or torture him to prolong his pain, It was that bastard, & he is rotting in hell, Finally, Paying for what he did". That didn't made Catherine feel any better, but she knew what could at the moment, "Hey, Danny, I am glad you & Steve found each other at last", she said with a smile, "Thank you for that, We want you to know, That we didn't intend on hurting you, It just happened, I....", He was cut off by his passenger, who said with a small smile, "You can't help, But to fall in love", & they smiled at each other, & the rest of the car ride was made in peace.

 

When they got to the hospital, Kono came out of the room, to take a break, & was the first one to hug Catherine, & she said, "Welcome back, Sistah, We missed you so much", & Catherine hugged her back, saying, "I wasn't sure if I was gonna be welcomed back", The Former Surfing Pro said, as she waved a dismissive hand, "You are always gonna be ohana, We love you, Steve loves you too", & she lead them into Steve's Hospital Room. Catherine gasped, as she took in the sight of Steve, & she was trying to be brave, but it's a losing battle.

 

"Catherine, Welcome Home, We are so grateful to have you safe & sound, Back home, where you belong", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he got up from his chair, so he can greet her. "Thanks, Chin, How is he doing ?", she asked , indicating to a sleeping Steve. Captain Lou Grover said, as he hugged her, "No change, Baby, I swear I am glad that Wo Fat is dead, Otherwise, I would've killed him, He put him through hell, Emotionally, & Psychological, Top that with the abuse, & drugs, I can't believe that our boy did that," he sighed sadly.

 

"We are never gonna give up, Not now, not ever", Catherine said with fire in her eyrs, as she was saying this. The Others replied in unison, "Yes, Ma'am", as they gathered around Steve, & they kept watch over him. "Come on, Let's give them some privacy", Kono said, as she leads the two men out of the room. "Steve, _Please_ , Please back to us, We love you, & need you, Don't give up", The Navy Beauty said, as she kissed him on the top of his head, she caressed his head, & then left to join the others.

 

Danny smiled at his lover's sleeping form, & said, "Alone at last, Babe, Catherine is right, We _**love**_ you,  & **_need_** you, Come back to us. We will be waiting for you". He sighed, as he held his hand. He hopes that Steve will wake up soon, so life could go back to normal.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
